


异邦骑士

by luv_iceberg



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luv_iceberg/pseuds/luv_iceberg
Summary: 现实向天然，微竹马；致郁→治愈；字数9000+！捏造有！原创配角有





	异邦骑士

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文修正重发。2017年春，在落泪中读完岛田庄司的《异邦骑士》，遂作此文。  
> p.s.与原作并没什么关系。

海潮……呼唤……

海风扑面而来，咸涩更甚眼泪。自然的盆景似被遗忘在此，鲜有人问津。哪怕改天换地，也没什么分别。蓝色涌潮不断掀起，叩响岩壁，即刻碎成万千瓣白色浪尖，在这里迷失重归大海的航路。要说可怜，与伫立千万年的岩柱相比，反倒不值一提——循环地心的自由，交融彼此的高温，都早已忘记。徒留一副亘古难移的残躯，纵使裂纹爬满全身，直至一断为二，仍存于此世，直到下一个千年。

相比之下，人活百年一世，更渺小如尘芥，不免悲从中来。

「难怪会在这里了断。」  
他把方才捡到的玳瑁纽扣举到眼前。云层隐隐透着金边，流动不止。  
「欸？您说什么？」  
正在紧张确认行程，助理忙抬头，努力跟上他的思路。  
「……没什么。」他起身，拍了拍因久蹲开始发胀的小腿，一并拍散的，还有那些脱缰的念头。「嘉宾还在路上？」  
「是，得比原定时间迟上一小时。摄制组这边已经在尽量协调了。」  
「紧急停运也是没办法的事，人家都特意赶过来了。等到了再说吧。」  
拉上连帽衫拉链，灌下一大口热茶，他渐渐找回镜头前的状态。接过助理收着的台本，他边回忆刚才制作方着重指出的几点，边逐条仔细研读，与已记在脑中的台词一一比对确认。

「那，教授，假使岩石中有这些矿物，是不是说明它是从岩浆来的？」  
「的确，岩浆结晶作用能够产出普通辉石和紫苏辉石，我们国家又在火山活动活跃带上，因此火成岩的几率比较大。」  
他专注地点了点头，即便又出现了新的专有名词。  
「但是其他地质活动，尤其是变质作用，也可以产出这些矿物。当然，我们能肉眼看到的节理就完全不会是现在这种样子了。」教授拍着裸露的岩层断面，轻快地说。  
「这样啊……」看向镜头，「『变质作用』？好难的术语，等下麻烦教授再多讲解下？」  
「没问题。」  
「太感谢了。那，请教授再稍微教给大家些观察火成岩的知识吧？」

「今天真是太感谢您了。学到了很多有意思的东西。」向嘉宾边鞠躬边说道。  
「借这个机会，也希望来东寻坊的诸位能体验到更多自然胜景的美妙之处。」  
「真是了不起的设想。那，各位观众，本期节目就到这里。下期，继续在路上。」

Cut——

「各位都辛苦了！」说着，向来宾和现场工作人员深鞠一躬。  
「辛苦了！」众人亦回应道。  
一面收拾，一面不忘问候特地坐JR赶来的嘉宾，「教授觉得怎么样？」  
「稍微有点紧张呢，」镜头前侃侃而谈的地质学家此时倒有些羞赧，「果然能上电视的人都很了不起。」  
「您过谦了，」他接过助理递来的水壶，接着说，「刚才说了很多呢，完全看不出紧张的样子。」  
「我是那种一紧张就会讲个不停的人呢。」说完，双方都笑了起来。  
笑过后，嘉宾正色道，「不过，相葉くん倒是很有那种感觉。如果来我们这里学习，说不定能成为优秀的地质人。」  
「欸，真的吗？那我要好好考虑一下……」

※

送走特约嘉宾，当地摄制组也一并告辞。半小时前还聚集了不下十人的现场，此刻仅剩从首都圈赶来的客座主持及助理。  
虽是春天，北陆却还未自冬眠中完全苏醒，绿色无意冲破地表黄与灰的封锁，守株待兔着云破日升。无怪乎制作方临时决定将原计划的草木撷趣板块缩减到三分之一。即便如此，眼前景象仍有种魔力，教人不觉抛开纷扰，一心扎进海天间。  
「相葉さん，怎么？」  
被默默跟在后面的助理叫住，他脚步一顿，瞄了眼脚下，不知不觉竟走到了岩体边缘。再多两步，迎接自己的便是数十米之下的嶙峋怪石与汹涌险滩。  
「好吓人啊。」他边退后边吐了吐舌头，「变成意外事故就糟了。」  
「是是，」助理忙赶到他外侧，脸上也是惊魂未定，「再四下看一看？」  
「抱歉给您造成困扰了。」  
「哪里哪里，我这才是……没同制作组沟通好，还得麻烦您自己……」  
「没关系。」满目萧瑟映衬下，那标志性的明媚笑容一如瞬间冒头的太阳，「我也正想好好看看。再往那边走走吧。」

「松树很漂亮呢。」  
「说的是。这多亏了自然母亲的厚爱啊。」手指抚过树干，潮润疏松，没预想中的冰凉。  
「？」  
「听说过吗，像这样的松树，可以轻轻松松活上一千年。」  
「……这样啊。真了不起。」助理抬了抬眼镜，似有改观。  
「一千年呐……」  
仰头看去，碧空被枝杈割裂成不规则的小块。松枝随风晃动，偶尔飘落几片松针。若舍弃双眼，追随耳朵、鼻子，更能体会海岸林带的独特景致。  
若有幸，千年之后，在这里能感受到什么？站在这双脚印上的，又会是怎样一个人？  
「哦，那里！」  
助理快步朝前面某个方向走去，他跟了上去。

妙法，投身自杀横死之供养塔。

「这是……」  
「啊……」像是看到了什么不好的东西，助理往后缩了缩脖子。  
「这样呐。」  
他走到碑碣前，双手合十，双目轻阖，为往生者祈福。助理愣了一下，也加入其中。  
风停了，时间在这一刻也驻足。到底有多少人在此了却此生已不得而知，然而，相识或不相识的人们并没有忘记他们曾来过这个世界。  
「走吧。」他拍了拍表情凝重的助理，低声道。

「相葉さん，你看。」  
手指的方向，一个稍显简陋的电话亭。  
一部绿色电话，旁边一块用白垩涂刷的木板，上头搁着一组达摩偶人和一块小些的留言板；台子上，几个十日元硬币，还贴了一张照片——以富士山为背景的一丛夜樱，看起来十分美丽。  
请再好好考虑一下！记号笔留下了这样的句子。  
白板上有深浅不一的笔迹，端正或潦草，还有更多无法识读的符号，可能是在接听电话同时无心刻下的。  
「……相葉さん？」一回头，只见助理不安地搓着手，「已经，可以回去了吧？」  
第一次离开熟悉的工作环境，同不算熟识的艺人合作，各种意外状况，再加上又是这种「自杀名胜」，不难理解他的担心。但是，相葉很清楚，自己之所以留下，与这一切无关。  
「稍微等我一下。」  
关上电话亭的门，他在连帽衫侧袋里翻了翻，还好有一个，也是唯一一个。拿起听筒，塞入硬币，他不假思索键入电话号码。

嘟——嘟——  
「我是二宮，哪位？」  
啊，居然打给他了。  
说些什么好？  
相葉陷入了苦思。要说是在思考讲点什么，还不如说是在思考自己刚才为什么会拨出号码。并没有什么需要马上告诉别人的事，也就是没有紧急联络的必要。那他这会儿为什么把着听筒？  
电话亭外，助理举着手机也在打电话，肯定，是为了要紧的事情。  
「哪位？……喂，哪位？」  
和，我这会儿正在做节目哦……哈哈，骗你的，工作已经结束了。你猜我现在在哪里？……啊，真没劲，你都知道了。  
……是、是，这里还是有点冷。怎么说呢，第一眼吓了我一大跳，日本还有这种地方吗？会有这种感觉……  
「……差不多了吧？」  
啊，好像生气了。可这也没办法，谁叫我总是做会惹和生气的事情，以前就是这样……这么说来，一直以来温柔的反倒是你，居然还没跟我绝交。实在太感谢了。  
「……真的没事吗，雅——」  
——嘟、嘟、嘟——  
时间到了。

「相葉さん，」助理立刻迎了上来，才几分钟的工夫，似乎又有了干劲，「刚才制作组来电话了，说车一会儿就到。今天晚上应该就能——」  
「野原さん。」  
突然正经起来的称呼教助理一惊，刚刚熟悉起来的表情也由此变得陌生。  
「我想稍晚些回去。拜托了。」  
他深深地鞠了个躬。

※

——后来呢？  
趴在桌子上，开始口齿不清地问些有的没的的问题。  
——什么后来？  
拣着小碟里的盐水毛豆，他边吃边说。

——我说，那位女王，一直都在等吗？  
——……欸…………  
大大出乎预料，没想到真把自己信口诌来的故事听进去了。

——告诉我、告诉我吧，和。  
摇着那只不愿停下筷子的手，差不多也算某种程度的撒娇了。  
——……明白了。  
放下筷子，抹了抹嘴，咽下一口可乐，视线重新找回焦点。

——没有人算得清过了多少个日夜。总之，那一天，女王照例穿上他说最配她的那件礼服，站在能够看到最远处的海岬上，望着海平面的那头。  
听的人目不转睛，像是已经进入那幅场景。  
——模模糊糊，模模糊糊，有个影子摇摇晃晃，这一秒好像就要沉下去，下一秒又浮了起来。就这样慢慢地，出现在了海面上。「终于，来了。」这是女王的最后一句话。

——然后？  
小动物般眨巴着眼睛，还在期待。  
——没啦，讲完了。  
——欸————

为什么会觉得这是童话？

※

落下漆黑帷幕，映出五光十色。自御堂筋穿行，道路两旁匆匆行路的下班族，赴约、争执、醉酒，均可免费观看，生动有如走马灯。可这不就是俗世风貌？下一个路口，换了主角或配角，相同或不同，有趣或乏味，独幕剧仍在上演。  
信号灯转红，他松开油门，踩下刹车，正正好停在停车线前。左手边是辆稍显夸张的白色跑车，发动机发出一串难耐的轰鸣；右手边是部摩托，红色涂装在路灯照射下也是显眼。  
「喂，小哥，一个人呐？」身后传来近日迅速熟悉起来的关西口音。  
不想搭理，因为很容易设想到接下来的发展，一来一往无关痛痒的对话，只要一得知自己暂居此地，肯定会被拉着去就近的居酒屋喝上两杯——虽然不坏，但他全无兴致，何况，还有更要紧的事。  
「咋回事？」  
「看到没，人家不想理你。」斜后方疑似其同伴的人揶揄道，语调阴阳怪气，「留着你那套找姑娘去吧。」  
「哼……」  
「不过呢，」红摩托突然加入了对话，「我可看得清楚，倒是比姑娘还好看呢。」  
「哪里哪里？」

一群白痴。

绿灯亮，他紧了紧油门，如鸣镝径直穿过路口——却没能完全甩开那几人落在后面的笑声。  
可笑更可气的是，等待下一个路口的红灯时，不速之客又围了上来。  
「怎么啦，小哥，开个玩笑而已，用得着甩我们一脸灰吗？」  
「就是、就是。又没什么恶意，能在路上碰到也是缘分。」  
「再说，」是那个阴恻恻的声音，「俺们大哥那也是看得起你。」  
他盯着开始闪烁的信号灯，还有十五秒。  
「喂，」声音里的不耐烦明显起来，「跟你说话呐！」  
还有十秒。  
「这家伙怎么回事？拽得很呐，仗着新来就一点不懂规矩吗？！」  
三秒。  
咚——  
被突如其来的重物砸中后背，在重心偏离的瞬间，信号灯转绿。  
「嘿嘿——」  
抢先冲出路口的三人得意地高声叫嚷着，红摩托还回头朝他比划了个下流动作。

都给我好好道歉。

在发动机轰鸣的掩盖下，耳边已听不见任何声响，唯有越来越响亮的心跳，数着节拍，计算着步骤。

※

「相葉さん，真不能再喝了。」  
助理为难地支走过来招呼的服务生，还不忘收起桌上还没开罐的几听啤酒。  
「我还没醉……」  
「是、是，您吃点菜吧。」  
单手捧着脑袋，散下来的额发挂在了睫毛上。他甩了甩头，又挤了挤眼睛，顺手把碎发撩到了头顶。隔壁桌，一对旅人模样的男女正在把酒言欢。  
「我说，野原さん。」  
「是。」  
「为什么事务所会跟这种地方节目合作，我到现在也没想明白。」  
助理托了托眼镜架，有些小心，「……是个持续播映十年以上的老牌节目，据说影响力甚至覆盖到关西——」  
「什么意思？」相葉往后一靠，无意识地摆弄起松垮垮的衣袖，「已经到跟人家争地盘的地步了吗？」  
镜头前为人熟知的上扬嘴角已恢复常态，连同稍稍下垂的视线，竟显得冷漠与不可接近。  
「……诶……这……我也……」  
「……扑哧，」他忽然憋不住爆笑一声，「抱歉，开玩笑的，玩笑。」

※

「对不起、真对不起！」  
几人争先恐后地鞠躬道歉，好像声音越大越能抵消责任似的。  
「我说呐，你们这些小子，这种时候不该在家好好温书吗？哪怕看看电视，打打电玩也行呐。跑公路上捣哪门子乱呐？」  
虽然模样凶悍，说话口吻却像个跟在捣蛋鬼小孩后面念经的老妈子。几人只是一个劲地哈腰赔不是，这样的念头也就想想罢了。  
「多危险呀。要不是我开了十几年的车，感觉不对松了油门，不然得出多大的事故……」穿厚麻布工装的货运车司机没有停下来的意思。

百米外，他望着还没能直起腰的三人，没有得意也没有不屑。这是最好的办法，没有谁不会对命悬一线刻骨铭心。  
只是稍微耽误了些时间。

——你人正在大阪吧？那去福井应该还近一些。  
自报家门后，便是劈头盖脸的一通。  
——什么事？  
——那家伙……一个人在那里不行的。  
二宮留下这么一句。

失职。  
在彻底询问共演者后，他只能给自己这两个字。因为忙于公演，近两周成员间基本通过电话联系。所以，上周末相葉告诉他事务所联系到了一个地方节目，希望自己一个人出外景时，久违番组邀约的他第一反应是「太好了」。得知取景地在海边，虽有一定危险但本身是游人络绎的名胜，他断然大意。  
他们五个几乎都没有去过北陆，早几年又是成天待在事务所和练习场，所以，完全不知道当地甚嚣尘上的传言。  
然而，作为队长，尤其是曾经共赴那一类节目的搭档，他又怎能不多留个心眼，多打听一下外景地的情况。

乘着夜风，他再一次加大了油门。

※

「相葉さん。」踌躇再三，他低声唤了唤趴在桌子上的长发年轻人。  
现在时刻，东京时间22:17:35。  
真真是最坏情况，相葉喝醉了。这一切的起因是他没跟对接工作人员联系好，导致两人没能在白天及时回东京；稍晚在联系到接送车辆的情况下，对相葉希望多待点时间的请求又予以了妥协；更在晚饭时大意地让艺人自己点上了啤酒。

「你运气也就这样了。」  
刚刚在Jr.管理运营部门稳定职务。当得知他接到这项工作时，早自己一期入职的某前辈曾直言不讳。  
最初，自己没明白这话的意思，直到协理出道艺人通告的同期告诉他，「就是那个组」。  
那个组，没有明说是哪个组，可他立刻就明白了，因为大家都知道指的是「那个组」。  
他并不关心公司战略，甚至不怎么关心那些已出道的艺人，但与Jr.接触的经历让他很清楚，生存或淘汰，所有行业普遍尊崇的法则，在事务所更是铁律。

经过这几日，加起来不超过二十四小时的接触，他的看法，确切说是对作为「那个组」成员之一的相葉的看法，有了些变化。虽说不出什么道理，但，他停下了擦镜片的手，瞧了眼那个头发顺服的脑袋，感觉总有什么会改变。  
「相葉さん。」他戴好眼镜，想再试一次，却办不到放开嗓门把人喊醒。  
「对不起，客人——」一脸学生气的服务生第三次过来，或许是因为店里人走得差不多了，脆生生的嗓音也响了不少，「本店要打烊了。」  
他立即回以不满的一眼。与此同时，桌上的人终于动了。  
「……呼。」相葉露出眼睛，瞟了瞟还在座位上的助理和看起来神似某个Jr.的服务生，神志似乎还在头顶盘旋。  
「对不起，客人，本店要打烊了。」语调一点也没变。  
「……明白了。」  
奋力拉起上半身，带动还在发沉的脑袋整个离开桌面，幅度之大，把覆上脸的头发也甩到了两侧。  
「麻烦结账。」

助理拽着两人的包，跟在旁边小心注意事务所艺人的动向。  
「你在干嘛？」相葉停下脚步，问得有些孩子气。  
「诶，您走慢点。前面那家旅馆并不远。」  
「……谁说我要住旅馆了。」  
他抬起胳膊，伸出手指，在助理眼前晃过来又晃过去，不知在试探什么，然后突然发号施令。  
「走，回去！」  
撤手，一扭腰，惯性下原地打了个转，虽然还有些摇晃，却成功站住了。  
忙着重新拿好两只包，助理一不留神，就让对方抢了先，甩着歪斜的步子，人已大步走远。  
「相葉さん——」

※

明明记得没多少路。

助理冒着汗，视线在街景和墙上那人间不断切换。老实说，在走出居酒屋前的小巷，来到主街后，两人就迷路了。  
他掏出手机，在通讯录中寻找可能的求助对象。但是，已经到这个时候，没法去打扰……  
「……」刚才一路小声嘀咕的相葉，此刻突然安静了下来。「真美，夜空。」  
助理抬起头。即使近视，在远离都市光污染的深夜，他还是能够看到若干星辰——黯淡、明亮，抑或交替。时间好像回到十年、二十年前，不许自己一同进山作业的祖父会指给自己观看星空的最佳位置。  
「想要，」相葉歪着头，长发完全盖住了耳朵，「那颗、最亮的。」  
街道空荡荡，可被街灯冷光映出的人影，反倒像是站在镁光灯下。他伸出左手，高高举过头顶，向着那颗星，奋力一握，哪怕青筋凸起，手指开始颤抖，亦不松开。  
「……又说了奇怪的话。」他拨了两下贴在脸上的头发，重新把手缩回口袋，「请别在意。」  
「总之，先找下便利店，能坐一下，如果，您打算就这样回东京的话。」  
「啊，拜托你了。」

从第二个死胡同退出来后，两人终于发现家还有亮光的门面。相葉脚步虽还绵软，酒已差不多醒了。  
「欢迎光临。」  
便利店售货员身着套装，礼貌招呼两人，丝毫没有值夜者脸上常见的困乏或不耐烦。  
「啊，想吃点热乎乎的东西。」相葉挠着头发，随口说。  
「关东煮可以吗？」助理就要往速食区走，冷不防拍了下肩膀。  
「行了，我自己可以应付。」  
但是，毕竟是Johnny's偶像——话被他憋了回去。  
「麻烦你——」相葉已经把售货员叫了过来，「我想要份炸鸡腿，啊，两——不，还是三份吧。」  
「好的。」  
对话几乎瞬间完成。售货员麻利地套上一次性手套，取出两只包装袋，分两只和一只装入。  
「还有什么需要吗？」  
一回头，同行人已经跑到深处的饮料区去了，「麻烦再拿一瓶，热橙汁。」  
「您好，一共七百三十日元。」  
接过零钱，助理已回来，手上捏着两瓶矿泉水和一袋全麦面包。  
小口喝着热饮，相葉背靠便利店提供的餐桌，眼睛还停在利索收银的售货员手上。按下收银机右下角的某个按键，随一声「叮」，储币抽屉就弹了出来。新收入的纸币用弹片夹固定，硬币则放在最外面的硬币槽里。  
「啊——」  
售货员小姐忽然愣了愣，但很快又低头完成了结算与收银。就在客人装好食物和饮用水，准备走开时，她小声地开了口，「打扰？」  
「嗯？」  
「那位，」她只微微动了动脖子，不想引起更多注意，「莫不是，电视上……」  
「欸……」  
助理瞥了眼相葉，发现他也在看自己，忙低下头。到底该否认还是……  
「您知道我们？」不想当事人先发问。  
「……好像，看到过。」等于收到确认答复，售货员反而平静了下来，「家里的妹妹喜欢看那些，我不懂。」

※

「野原さん，」喝剩的纸杯进了垃圾箱，嘴边溜出一缕橘子味热气，「从刚才开始就不怎么说话呢。」  
还在想两人接下来怎么办的助理站住了脚步，未作反应，手上一只单肩包就被取走了。对方迈开步子，很快就走到了前面。  
「相葉さん？」  
相葉没有停下，而是边走边转身，倒走的同时对他说，「快一点。要赶末班车。」  
不知是谁在背包带上别了个毛茸茸，又分辨不出到底是什么动物的小布偶。助理本想提醒他，但见小东西随相葉的脚步，在胸口一抖一抖，莫名可爱。  
「你笑什么？」  
「不，没什么。」  
他掩了掩嘴，试图把注意力拉回如何转乘回东京这件事上。眨眼工夫，一个飞奔过来的人影狠狠撞了他一下，接着手上的重量彻底消失。  
「别跑！」  
凌空飞来一个包。他本能地接住，眼见相葉与自己擦身窜了过去，彻底反应过来发生了什么。  
「相葉さん，不用了——」  
人影闪入旁边昏暗的巷子，立时没了踪影。

快一点，再快一点。

相葉的眼睛始终没离开跑在自己前面十几米的家伙——现在已缩短到十米内。  
第一次亲历抢劫，留给他仔细考虑的时间不多，又或者，本就没有第二个选择。调整呼吸的同时，他开始意识到匪徒是在把自己往闹市区带，好甩开他这个异乡人。不过对方只考虑了其一，却遗漏了另一点——  
「抓强盗，这家伙抢了我们的包！」  
说是闹市，与夜生活进行得如火如荼的东京简直不可同日而语——餐馆、商场和为数不多的品牌店基本都已关门，小型百货商店、便利店和24小时快餐店是营业中的主力。夜路人大多埋头赶路，也就对他这突如其来的一声反响寥寥。  
有女学生模样的结伴路人停了下来，朝一前一后两人观望，像是在确认发生了什么事。遗憾他没有精力停下来一五一十细说。  
「别跑，把我们的包还回来，你这——」  
被谁从旁边撞一下，他失去平衡，一下摔倒。在右胳膊着地，承受全身重量的前一秒，他依靠惯性在地上滚了两圈。「吱嘎」一声，他靠着左手、右脚的支撑，从地上爬了起来。  
草草检查，确认无大碍，他正要迈开步子，耳边传来些随意的说话声，「……命才是最重要的，你们说是不是？」  
「是、是，大哥说的在理。」  
一块灭灯的大幅广告牌前，两三个不良模样的家伙或站或蹲。为首的男人吐了口烟，视线转了过来。

「走吧。」掐灭烟头，男人起身准备离开。  
仅凭直觉，相葉跟了上去，立刻被随行的两个不良拦了下来。  
「有何贵干，小哥？」  
站在左边，体型有点臃肿的光头问。右边是个又高又黑的瘦子，一刻不停地嚼着什么。  
「是你们的人吧，抢我们包的家伙。」  
「完全不知道你在说什么。」说完还「嘿嘿」笑了两声。  
相葉瞥了眼不远处隔岸观火的所谓大哥，「就这么肯定会回来吗？」  
「……」  
瘦子停下了嘴，神情阴冷；光头则先一愣，动了动眼珠，也不笑了。  
「呵呵，」他轻笑两声，不卑不亢，「你们在这里任劳任怨又为了什么？」  
「你——」  
「住手。」大哥喝住一把扯过相葉领子的光头，挥手教两人退下。  
「有所得罪，小哥见谅。」说着替他拍了拍肩头的灰，「都是混口饭吃，各走各的便是。」  
「行啊，把包还来。」他朝男人摊出一只手。  
大哥眯了眯眼睛，表情好像变了，又好像没变，末了，边笑边摇头。「这我也很难办……」  
「大哥，跟他废话啥——」  
光头刹住了嘴。失主正瞪着他，看那眼神，随时准备捏碎他浑身上下每一根骨头，连小脚趾也不会放过。  
「怎么办，大哥？」瘦子吐掉了口香糖，终于说了句。  
「那家伙到底——」

话没能说完，因为引擎声正在迅速接近。不时有两三部车辆经过的主街上，一个黑色身影一跃出现在了地平线上。  
几人循声望去——又近了些，可以看清，黑色的摩托、黑色的皮衣、黑色的头盔。  
「什么玩意儿？」  
光头跑到了路中央，骂骂咧咧起来。没有丝毫减速，前灯拖下一串长长的残影，几次呼吸的时间，车停在了光头面前。  
骑手摘下头盔，深吸一口气，又甩了甩闷了几个小时的脑袋，伏倒的金发很快恢复生气。  
「……为什么？」  
「啊？居然喊来了同伴？！」光头朝自己大哥看了看，后者没吭声。  
来人也不说话，只瞄了眼围住相葉的另几人，瞬间明白了来龙去脉。  
「大哥。」瘦高个也唤了声。  
「……我说，你们还真有闲心，自家失火都不担心。」  
「欸——你、你说什么？！」光头蹦到此人面前，眼睛睁得滚圆。  
「不就是个穿条纹夹克的。」他说着扒开手套的尼龙扣，扯下了左手手套。  
不良三人面面相觑，有点摸不清路数。  
「就在前面的路口。不过，现在巡警应该到了。」像是随口一提。  
「大、大哥？！」  
「……惹事精，撤。」  
转眼间，马路上只剩下一部摩托、两个人。

※

「走吧。」  
他一把抓过那只被冷风吹得有些冰凉的手，只走了两步，后者便停下了脚步。  
「为什么？」  
「什么『为什么』？」  
「为什么会知道那个抢我们包的家伙？为什么会来这里？现在不应该在排练场吗，リーダー？」  
「……行了，先回去再说。」  
「おおちゃん？！」相葉难得一见地板起了脸，因为激动，眼眶泛红。  
「……刚才在路上捡到了这个，」他从内侧袋摸出一张卡片，写有助理姓名的门卡，「正好有个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙蹲在路边。我一见那包，不就是新年时发的那个。」  
「那你真报警了？」  
「骗他们的。也是赌一把。」他咧了咧嘴，笑得有点坏。  
「那你怎么会来这里？」。  
面对刨根问底，他深深叹了口气，反问道，「……那我也要问相葉ちゃん，为什么不都告诉我……那个地方的事情。」  
相葉花了几秒钟才理解后面半句的意思，一旦明白，便没有可以用来应对的话，完完全全被说中。  
「怎么都好，先回去吧。」他捏了捏那只还没能暖起来的手。

悬崖、枯木、死地、迷路、劫道……  
相葉盯着那双早已司空见惯的眼睛，本以为不曾存在的不安和恐惧，此刻突然决堤。  
「……相葉ちゃん？」  
偶有路人朝相拥的两人投上一眼，而更多的，只当是街头再常见不过的情侣一双。  
「谢谢……谢谢……」

海潮……回应……

我一直在等，骑士阁下。  
是，陛下。您知道的，我一定会来。


End file.
